


Gossip

by runsinthefamily



Series: A Walk On the Other Side [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runsinthefamily/pseuds/runsinthefamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For one kmemer who really wanted more catty Isabela and F!Hawke gossip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip

"Oh, cheer up, Hawke," said Isabella, bumping her shoulder against the other woman companionably. "There's other fish in the sea."

"Not all of us are casting a net as large as yours," Hawke grumbled.

"Well throw a line or two out, at least," said Isabela. She looked around the Hanged Man. "Perhaps not _here_ ," she allowed.

"I don't want to cast any lines," Hawke moaned, putting her head down on her arms. "I only want one fish. And he won't bite."

"He used to," said Isabela.

"Izzy," said Hawke into the table. "Do not regale me again with the sexual prowess of a man who I cannot get into bed."

"Oh, alright," said Isabela. "Sorry, sweet thing, but really, his tongue ..."

Hawke raised her head again and fastened Isabela with a glare that promised icy and/or firey retribution.

"Shutting up now," said Isabela. "But it is a _crime_ , what Justice has done to that man."

"Talk about someone else," Hawke demanded.

"Hmmm," Isabela tapped her chin thoughtfully. "What strapping hunk of manflesh shall we discuss? Fenris?"

"Fenris," said Hawke, her eyes going distant for a minute. "Subtract the gnawing, seething hatred of all mages and he's really kind of a package, isn't he?"

"Those eyes," Isabela agreed. "The way he stands, all sort of feral and aggressive and full of ... potential."

"The tattoos," said Hawke, "are fucking hot. I would never tell him, on account of I like my heart where it is, but Maker's cock. It's like they're there to tell you where to lick."

"I like the way you think," said Isabela.

"Sebastian," said Hawke, and downed her whiskey. "Yeuch. Order me another, Izzy. Sebastian. His eyes. That _voice_. It's sodding unfair that only Andraste gets to see him naked."

"Apparently he was an unrepentant rakehell when he was younger," Isabela sighed, waving at Corff. "How did he put it? 'didn't believe in anything except my own pleasure.'"

"You're making it up," said Hawke. "Prince Perfection?"

"Yup!" Isabela knocked back her own drink. "Everyone used to be more fun," she lamented. "Anders used to do electricity, Sebastian used to fuck, Fenris used to glisten ..."

"You're still fun," said Hawke, slinging an arm around Isabela's shoulders. " _I'm_ still fun! Aren't I fun?"

"Want to go have sex?" said Isabela, playing with Hawke's hair.

"No," said Hawke. "I want to get drunk and then go begging pathetically to Anders for a headache cure so that he'll put his gorgeous fucking hands on me for some reason."

Isabela gave her an exasperated look. "Oh, yes, you're a barrel of laughs, Hawke."


End file.
